George's Fusion/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "George's Fusion" from season one, which aired on June 14, 2019. *(The episode starts with George packing the following into his rucksack - some nachos, nacho cheese, gummy bears, glowing wristbands, a ski trapper, a comb, some spray paint, his phone, some walkie talkies, his keys, a snowglobe and some spare trainers) *George Jacqueline: OK, that should be all the essentials I need, because I am ready for my first mission with The Extraordinary Eight. Be careful out there George, but hey, you've got Stephanie and the others to keep an eye on it. Don't you mean... (counts on his fingers) ...13 eyes on me? That's creepy, but I guess. *Stephanie: George, are you ready to go? *George Jacqueline: Yes, I'm coming! Wish me luck. Oh, I will, even though I'm coming with you. *(George runs outside to the others, who are standing on a rainbow warp pad) *George Jacqueline: Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah, hold up... what is that? *Stephanie: It's a rainbow warp pad. I summoned it from... my home... so we teleport to our destination. *George Jacqueline: And my first mission? *Stephanie: Pffft. Yeah. I can then send it to our destination while we're teleporting and we will be able to get there safely. *Sponghuck: Or end in a weird dimension and probably... die? *Josie: Could imagine that happening in about 10 years. *Stephanie: Shut up, you two. We might attract attention. *Bash: Or a Magnet Meteor? *Laughs* *(a Joke Rimshot Drum plays) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. *Craig: We should probably go or we'll be here all day. *Stephanie: Good idea, Craig. First you've had in a while,. *(George gets onto the rainbow warp pad, Stephanie spreads her arms and after a close up of her eyes, the rainbow warp pad teleports them out of the city and the pad disappears; Atom-Pup comes by, barks and dugs a hole and goes down it) *(cut to inside a rainbow void with the team floating downwards) *George Jacqueline: This feels so weird. *(random objects like a crossbow, a glaive, a flail, a chainsaw, a scythe, a rainbow diamond, black face paint and some food items are floating) *Stephanie: We'll be floating for a few minutes, George. Can you handle it? *George Jacqueline: Yes, I'll be fine, Steph. (floats upwards) Woah! See, I can handle things just fine. *(cut to theme song) *(cut to a view of a forest and at the end, there's a warp pad and The Extraordinary Eight appear; Craig is eating a bag of chips) *Stephanie: We're here. Ready, dude? *George Jacqueline: I'm ready. *Stephanie: Everyone else? *Craig, Scooter and Bash: Yes. *(Tyler nods) *Sponghuck: No. *Josie: I am especially ready, cause I've got my wrecking ball here with an appetite for destruction! (stretches the chains and cackles) *Stephanie: That's really precautious of you, Josie, but we're gonna need more than a wrecking ball to destroy... these! *(a bunch of silver columns appear in front of them) *Sponghuck: A bunch of silver columns? *Stephanie: Well, Sponghuck, I can how much common sence you have, because scientifically speaking, what you're actually looking at is... a bunch of silver columns. Anyway, these columns were designed to protect a headquarters for the control of forest life, but a problem struck, causing destruction to the headquarters and now, the columns transfer huge loads of electromagnetic interference! *George Jacqueline: What? *Scooter: It's causing harm to television and computers basically. *George Jacqueline: Causing har...? Why?! OK, if we can get the Rainbow City citizens to sign a petition, we can convince Mayor Goodley to set up a campaign called Save the Media, so we can protect cinema and television from getting harmed by... *Stephanie: George, a campaign isn't gonna help. *George Jacqueline: Sorry. *Stephanie: What we need is a fusion. *George Jacqueline: Fusion? *Stephanie: Yes, a fusion. It's the process or result of joining two or more things together to form... *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, I know what a fusion is, what I'm surprised is, you guys can actually fuse? Now, I believed you guys were real, but I thought that you guys fusing was an urban legend. *Stephanie: You don't believe us? Scooter! *(Scooter skates next to Stephanie) *Stephanie: Would you mind looking away a second, George? *George Jacqueline: Why? *Stephanie: Just do it! *George Jacqueline: OK, OK! I'm looking away, I'm looking away. *(George looks away and a bright light flashes, then he turns round and gasps) *(A fusion between Stephanie and Scooter appears in front of him) *Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: *Stephanie's voice* Whatcha think? *George Jacqueline: Amazing. (pulls his fuse and his eyes turn into stars) Show me how more powerful you are while fused. *Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: As you wish. *(The fusion throws Stephanie's spear and Scooter's icy claws in the air and slams them together to create a staff with an icy claw on either end, then spins it around) *George Jacqueline: Oh, my flipping flopping gosh. You've blown my mind! Seriously, my head's going to... *(George's head explodes and he spawns another on his body) *George Jacqueline: *Whispering voice* Amazing. *Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: This isn't amazing. THIS is amazing! *(The fusion shoots a pink frost blast which freezes a column and then it destroys the column in pieces) *George Jacqueline: *Whispering voice* Amazing. *Sponghuck: Wow, you said... (puts glasses on and he imitates George) *Whispering voice* Amazing... *Normal voice* twice. *Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: Let's do some more. *(The fusion destroys another column, but one of the pieces nearly hits George, who takes off his glasses before it hits him) *George Jacqueline: Woah! *Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: George! *George Jacqueline: I'm fine! It missed me. Anyway, my head is made of metal. It's going to have to get my eye in order for it to... *(a slightly bigger piece than the last one hits George in the face, causing him to fall back and drop his glasses, then he sits up with a black eye) *Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: Oh, my! *(Stephanie and Scooter defuse and run to George, Scooter creates an ice pack and Stephanie puts it on his eye) *Stephanie: Are you OK, man? *George Jacqueline: Yeah, I'm fine. Juat grab a ban... Oh, my flipping flopping gosh! I forget to pack bandages. *Stephanie: Forget the bandages. *(Stephanie takes off her hoodie and rips off one of the sleeves) *George Jacqueline: But that's your... *(Stephanie wraps the sleeve around George's eye) *Stephanie: I have spares. There. You know, just... returning the favour. (winks) *George Jacqueline: (winks) Thanks, Steph. I mean, it still hurts, but, the swelling's going down. Well, really slowly that is. *Scooter: I think you should go home, George, to your nice safe, luxorious and comforting house and I'm calling it your house even though we live there as well. Why we're senting you home you may ask? Errr... because of... safety reasons? *George Jacqueline: Yeah, good idea. I'll go home. But, what shall I do while I'm at home? *Stephanie: Maybe try finding out how we fuse. *George Jacqueline: Why do that, when you can show me right here, right now? *Stephanie: Well, because... it doesn't really matter. You know, safety reasons? *George Jacqueline: Didn't Scooter already say tha... You know what, whatever. I'll just go home. (runs to the warp pad, but trips) *George Jacqueline: Wait... where are my glasses? *(Tyler holds up George's glasses and hands them to him) *George Jacqueline: Thanks. (puts his glasses back on) Ahh. Later. *(George spreads his arms, but nothing happens) *Stephanie: One second. *(Stephanie gets on the warp pad and she and George get teleported back to Rainbow City) *Stephanie: There we are. Gotta go back, now. *George Jacqueline: OK. Later, Steph. *(Stephanie teleports herself and the rainbow warp pad disappers) *George Jacqueline: How am I gonna find out how they fuse? Tell you what, while I'm thinking... *(cut to George sitting on the sofa) *George Jacqueline: I'll watch my favourite TV show - Straw Berry: Gangster Spy... while drinking some Pepsi Blue. *(George takes a sip of some Pepsi Blue) *Announcer: And now... Straw Berry: Gangster Spy. *(the short theme song to Straw Berry: Gangster Spy plays) *(Straw Berry is sitting on a step, listening to some gangster rap beats) *2CE: (on walkie talkie) Straw Berry! This is 2CE. Do you copy? Over. *Straw Berry: Dis be Straw Berry. Whatz up, 2CE? Ova. *(cut to 2CE's office) *2CE: Actually, why do we keep saying "over" all the time? Why do a lot of people like us do that? It's just repetitive, annoying and stupid, you know what I'm saying? *Straw Berry: (on walkie talkie) Yo' r' exactly right. Anyway, what do yo' need? *2CE: A 7-year old boy has gone missing and it's to you to crack the case and find him. I found a couple of items at the scene where he presumably disappeared - (picks up a beanie hat log, a trainer and a glowing magical mushroom with a top hat on it) a logo from a beanie hat, a trainer and a magic mushroom... it even has a tiny hat on it. Do you think you can handle it? *(cut to back to Straw Berry as action music plays) *Straw Berry: (stands up and looks at the moon) I can, sir. Letz do dis n' I shall not stop until I've cracked da case... (steps on an egg)...like dis egg I just stepped on. *George Jacqueline: (drinks some Pepsi Blue) *Sighs* Go on, Straw Berry. You can do this. Wh... What am I doing? I have to know how the guys fuse together. I'll never figure it out if I just laze around. Wait... Straw Berry always says... (in Straw Berry's voice) Y'all figure it out eventually. Yo' just gotta keep tryin' until yove cracked it. Hmm... I know just what to do... I'll have look in... *(cuts the living room and a view of a book called "The Big Book of Almost, But Not Quite Everything About The Extraordinary Eight") *George Jacqueline: ... The Big Book of Almost, But Not Quite Everything About The Extraordinary Eight. I never actually could be bothered to read this at all. Only publised three months ago. This should have the answers. OK, let's see... Members, Formation, ah-ha Powers! Page 35... *(a timecard reads "46 minutes and 21 seconds later...") *George Jacqueline: Damn, I got nothing! I've read this 6 times! Wait a minute... Who ripped some of the pages out? (his book has some pages ripped out) Gah! *(George rips the book in half, ties the halves to a firework each, lights them and they rocket off and explode) *George Jacqueline: Why did I destroy it?! OK, George, calm down. I'll calm down when I feel like it. OK, no need to act like a pillock. Yeah, right. Now, back to the question - How do The Extraordinary Eight fuse? Maybe doing some experiments with Mac and Stella will help me find the answer. *(George runs into the kitchen, past Eleanor who's doing some washing) *Eleanor Jacqueline: George, what are you... *George Jacqueline: Going down to see Mac and Stella about some experiments. *Eleanor Jacqueline: OK. Wait, what's wrong with your... never mind. Bless him. *(On the wall is a code plate and George presses the following numbers in this order - 4, 2, 9, 4, 5, 6 and part of the kitchen floor goes down with George on it and into the lab where Mac and Stella are waiting) *Mac: George. What can we do for you? *George Jacqueline: I'm trying to find out how The Extraordinary Eight fuse. *Stella: Has that been scientifically proven? *George Jacqueline: Yes! I legit saw Stephanie fusing with Scooter! Trust me, it's NOT an urban legend. *Stella: Well, if it's not an urban legend, let's do some experiments and find out how. *George Jacqueline Cool. *(a montage shows George, Mac and Steve are doing different experiments) *George Jacqueline: Still nothing. Not even The Shake the Vanadyl Ion in a Chemical Bottle Whilst Doing a Backflip Experiment couldn't find the answer. Especially considering I can't do a backflip... that well. *Mac: Sorry, George. We tried our best. *Stella: We'll try something better, later. *Mac: You said it, you candy heart. *George Jacqueline: How am I going to find out, now? You know what, maybe a drink will help me think. I really should start doing poetry, as well as music and being a hero. To The Chicken Flavored Water! See you, guys. *Mac and Stella: See you. *(cuts to The Chicken Flavored Water, George enters and walks to the counter, where Clarence is) *George Jacqueline: Hey, Clarence. *Clarence: (turns around) Hey, George. What can I get ya? *George Jacqueline: Something light today, since I just drank some Pepsi Blue and I don't wanna go bonkers, if you know what I mean. *Clarence: Certainly. What happened to your eye? *George Jacqueline: Errr... heroism? *Clarence: Lay it on me. *George Jacqueline: What, my eye on you? *Clarence: No, tell me about your mission. *George Jacqueline: Well, today was my very first mission with the rest of The Extraordinary Eight and we had to destroy some silver columns, to save all the televisions in Weird World, and I found out the guys can fuse together. Then, I was sent back home after a column piece hit my eye, which Stephanie wrapped around with one of her hoodie sleeves. Anyway, I'm trying to figure out how they do it. *Clarence: Fuse together, huh? (puts the drink in front of George) *George Jacqueline: Yep. Thanks. *Clarence: I think I may be able to help. *George Jacqueline: Really, how? *Clarence: Well, the other day... (a flashback shows) I was cleaning the glasses and my cane, when I saw the tomato and the snowball who you work with coming by. They were heading to the Rainbow City Bank to prevent a robbery and as I gazed at them, they somehow disappeared into rainbow magic. But then, I saw they hadn't disappeared. They had just fused their bodies together. It was weird but so cool. They captured the burglars easily. Sure they destroyed the bank, but all the money was safe. (back to the present) And that's also why the bank looks different today. *(a view of the newer Rainbow City Bank) *George Jacqueline: Oh, right. Wait a minute... Rainbow magic? Did they like touch their bodies together and did it trigger a sign to fuse together? *Clarence: I don't know. That's all I know right now. *George Jacqueline: Well... (finishes the drink) Ahh, yes. Thanks, Clarence. I'm going to do more investigating. *Clarence: Well, good luck. *(George walks out the Chicken Flavored Water and then gasps in shock) *George Jacqueline: Oh, my flipping flopping gosh. A bank robbery! *(Two bandits are at the Rainbow City Bank, attempting a robbery and everyone inside is scared) *(Everyone in the Chicken Flavored Water looks at the robbery, too and Clarence turns the OPEN sign to CLOSED Closing Time or CGAF) *Clarence: Oh, my... They've got weapons. THEY'VE GOT WEAPONS!! Everyone in the pub, stay inside! *(most of the people in the pub stay silent, but Gavin shakes and sprays foam, Ryan crushes a Red Velvet Oreo and Samson just shocks himself) *George Jacqueline: Clarence... *Clarence: What? *George Jacqueline: What does CGAF mean? *Clarence: I don't really know. My wife wrote it and never told me. *George Jacqueline: Whatever, I don't really care. I must call the others! *(George gets out his phone and dials it) *(back at the forest, the Stephanie/Scooter fusion has destroyed the last column) *Stephanie/Scooter Fusion: Phew, we're done. *(Stephanie and Scooter de-fuse) *Sponghuck: Can we go home, now? *Stephanie: *Sighs* Yes, Sponghuck, we ca... *(Stephanie's phone rings and she answers it) *Stephanie: Hello? George? Right... OK, we're on our way, dude. Don't panic. OK, bye. *Craig: Come again? *Stephanie: The Rainbow City Bank's being robbed. Come on! *(Everyone except Sponghuck runs to the warp pad) *Sponghuck: Oh... door knobs. *(Sponghuck goes to the warp pad and the team get warped back to Rainbow City) *Stephanie: Let's go! *(George is standing outside The Chicken Flavored Water waiting for the others) *George Jacqueline: Where are they? I'll just play my kazoo while I'm waiting. *(George plays his kazoo) *(The team run next to him and he continues playing) *Stephanie: George, we're... *George Jacqueline: (stops playing) Not now, Steph. I'm waiting for the others to... Stephanie, you're here. Sorry I was playing my kazoo while waiting for you. Tempting at poetry, now. *Stephanie: Yeah, whatever. Look, we need to stop a bank robbery right now? Come on! *(The others run to the bank) *George Jacqueline: Oh, coming. (runs to the bank) Right, first things first... Craig, get help. *Craig: OK, I need matches, a candlestick, some paint and an iron. *George Jacqueline: Craig! I ain't Dr. Strangelove. Just call 911. *Craig: Oh. OK. 911! 911! 911! *George Jacqueline: On the phone, you muppet. *Craig: Erm... (looks around) There ain't no telephone booth here. *George Jacqueline: (puts his hand on his head) Use you're mobile phone! Jesus! *Craig: Oh, right! *(Craig takes out his phone and dials 911) *George Jacqueline: I honestly don't know why we even brought him one. He sometimes nibbles on it. *(cut to the Rainbow City Police Station where Sergeant Rodney is at his desk filling some paperwork, with his feet propped up on it, then the telephone rings) *Sergeant Rodney: 911! Sergeant Rodney, police station. What's your emergency? *Craig: Police! Police! There's a bank robbery, can you get here ASAP? *Sergeant Rodney: OK, 2 things - one, who says ASAP anymore and two... we're on our way, hold on to your glasses. *Craig: But I don't wear glasses. Unless you mean drinking glasses. *(Sergeant Rodney hangs up) *Craig: Oh, he's hung up. *(Hank, Hikouki, Roger, Lucas and Petey are having doughnuts and coffee while having a laugh, when Sergeant Rodney's voice is on the intercom) *Sergeant Rodney: (off-screen) Attention, officers, there's a bank robbery at the Rainbow City Bank. Get there ASAP. *Lucas: Sergeant, I'm not being funny, but who says ASAP anymore? *Sergeant Rodney: Just go you morons! (cut to him sounding the alarm) *Hank: Come on! *(the officers run the police car) *Petey: What's the quickest way? *Lucas: I'm second-in-command, so Petey and Hikouki take the shortcut, the rest of us will go round the back. *Hikouki: OK. *(Petey and Hikouki take one way) *(Lucas, Hank and Roger get in, Lucas is at the wheel and they all put their seatbelts on) *Hank: Let's go! *(the police car drives off) *(inside the police car) *Roger: This is boring. Let's turn the radio on. *Luccas: Fine. But stay serious and don't let anything distract us. *(Lucas turns on the radio, with a mix of EDM and baroque pop playing and he, Hank and Roger move their heads to the beat) *Hank: Sick beats, man. *(cut back to the bank and The Extraordinary Eight have their weapons out and the bank robbers stare at them) *Bank Robber 1: What you staring at punks? *Scooter: Are you sure the police are coming? Because they do look like they could be a while and if they don't get over here as quick as possible, then the robbers could rob all the money in the entire bank and maybe kill everyone and... *George Jacqueline: Scooter... just stop. *Craig: Be patient, guys. They're coming. *Bash: There they are! *(Hikouki and Petey arrive at the bank, then so do Lucas, Hank and Roger) *Bank Robber 2: The police! What do we do, boss? *Bank Robber 1: I got this. *(The robber gets out a bottle and chucks it towards the police and it hits Hank with no reaction) *Bank Robber 1: What?! Why didn't it smash?! *Bank Robber 2: Because that bottle had squash in it. Remember, we're teetotallers? *Bank Robber 1: Oh, yeah. *Stephanie: Get them, Tyler! *(Tyler runs to them and punches one of them and he bangs into a wall) *Bank Robber 2: Ouch. *Bank Robber 1: Get up! *Bank Robber 2: I can't, boss. I think I've broken my pascaline. *Bank Robber 1: Your what? *Bank Robber 2: My pascaline. *(The robber gets out a pascaline and tests it) *Bank Robber 2: Wait... nah, it's fine. *Bank Robber 1: Idiot. *(Tyler shrugs his shoulders) *Stephanie: Right, there's one thing for it. *(Stephanie's pearl lights up and she gets out a Rainbow Diamond from it) *George Jacqueline: Wait, what's that? (takes the diamond off Stephanie) It looks like some kind of... *Stephanie: George, get off that! (puts her hand on it) *George Jacqueline: Steph, just let me... *(The Rainbow Diamond starts to glow and George and Stephanie look at each other) *George and Stephanie: Uh-oh. *Everyone Else: Uh-oh. *Bank Robber 2: Uh-oh. *Bank Robber 1: Shut up. *(George and Stephanie get sucked into the diamond and end up floating in a rainbow spacey scenery inside the diamond) *George Jacqueline: Wow. Where are we Steph? Are we underneath Rainbow Cirtyor something? *Stephanie: We're inside the Rainbow Diamond. *George Jacqueline: Rainbow Diamond? *Stephanie: When two of us touch it at the same time, we get sucked in so we can fuse together. *George Jacqueline: Oh, my fli... Hang on. Why didn't you tell me before? *Stephanie: We were trying to keep you safe. I mean you've never expirenced anything like this. Comparing you to me, I'm less than, 2500 years old, which is actually way younger than the others, and you're only 28 years old. *George Jacqueline: I... Yeah, that's true. But, I am a member of this team and regardless of age, well how old they are, you should always tell everyone on a team about important stuff. It could save my life one day if you're not here. Think about it. *Stephanie: Dude, you're right. I can be a bit over protective, sometimes, because I care about you with all my heart and soul. But, like you said, I need to make sure you know some of this stuff in case something big happens. I'll try and remember that in future. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before, George. Would you like to know what a fusion is like? *George Jacqueline: Didn't I see you and Scooter fuse earlier on? *Stephanie: Yeah, but I mean would you like to be part of one? *George Jacqueline: Would I? *Stephanie: Yeah, you do. Don't you? *George Jacqueline: I think so... Yeah, let do it. *(cut back to outside the bank) *Craig: What's taking them so long? (eats a whole sandwich) *Bank Robber 1: Kill them. *Bank Robber 2: OK, boss. *(the second bank robber gets out a sniper rifle) *Scooter: That ain't good. Should I start speaking out another really long and scientifically complicated sentence, which is probably just going to end up annoying the heck out of you guys and... *(the Rainbow Diamond glows and a fusion between George and Stephanie appears from it) *George/Stephanie Fusion: *George's voice* Wow! Cool. Right, let's bring 'em down, guys. *(the others are just gazing at the fusion) *George/Stephanie Fusion: Guys? *(the others keep gazing) *Craig: You... *Scooter: ...look... *Josie and Bash: ...amazing. *Sponghuck: Even I'm impressed. *(Tyler gazes in amazement, looks at the viewers, then looks at the fusion again) *George/Stephanie Fusion: Well, check this. *(the fusion throws George's bow and Stephanie's spear in the air and smashes it together to create a bigger bow with arrows like Stephanie's spear, then it aims at the bank robbers) *Bank Robber 2: Boss, we should run. *Bank Robber 1: What a stupid idea. *(The fusiono fires an arrow and it stabs into the boss robber's clothes, meaning he can't move or get up) *Bank Robber 1: Oh, great. Oi! Get me up, this instant, you idiot! *Bank Robber 2: OK, bo... *(Another arrow stabs into the second burglar's clothes, meaning he can't move or get up either) *Bank Robber 1: (puts his hand on his face) Double idiot. *(The police surround them) *Lucas: You're coming with us. (gets out handcuffs) *Bank Robber 1: Triple idiot. *(the other burglar smiles nervously) *(The citizens and the team cheer for George and Stephanie and they defuse) *George Jacqueline: All, right! *Stephanie: Yes! *(George and Stephanie fist bump) *George Jacqueline: I think that went well. *Stephanie: Same. Sorry I didn't tell you before about our fusing powers. *George Jacqueline: Yo, Steph, it's fine. You know what, after all of that, I need a slice of cake. *Craig: Here you are, man! (carries a plate with a cake on it already cut into slices) *George Jacqueline: Oh, thanks Craig. (picks up a slice) *(George eats the slice then looks concerned) *George Jacqueline: Wait a minute, what's in this cake? *Craig: Oh, err... pears? *George Jacqueline: Oh. (takes another bite) Pears are alright. *Craig: And almonds. *George Jacqueline: Almonds?! *Craig: Ohhhhhh... I forgot you're allergic to almonds, right? *All: What?! *(hives grow on George) *George Jacqueline: Well, that's today done with. I'm good. *(George falls down on his back) *Craig: 911! *(the end credits roll and Clarence is leaning against The Chicken Flavored Water bar) *Clarence: That was rather intense. Oh, well. At least this lot are happy. *(the other people in the bar and dancing in happiness, with a DJ on decks and the song "Abflex User" by Zombie Nation plays) *Clarence: This is so stupid. I'm going home. *(Clarence leaves) Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit